Há Algum Lugar Pra Mim Em Seu Futuro?
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [FANFIC COMPLETA] Um dia do cotidiano do 7º ano. Era dos Marotos, Tiago enchendo Lilly integralmente. E agora, qual será desta vez o futuro dos dois?
1. Tentativas

**Há Algum Lugar Pra Mim No Seu Futuro?**

**N/a: **Essa fic eu comecei a escrever quando vi no SS (o meu fórum amado ) um concurso... mas me enganei, porque o concurso não estava aberto e eu comecei a fic do concurso 1 XD Mas valeu a pena, eu gostei dessa fic. Eu a terminei ontem (14/01/06), de noite, quando nomeei os capítulos (com uma tremenda dificuldade, porque eu ODEIO nomear capítulos, mas tenho que passar essa fase...) e dei nome à fic (é, já passava da meia noite e eu tive a idéia do título depois de uma frase do filme **Doce Lar** que passava na Globo, e eu deixei lá porque ouvi Falling Down, da Avril, tocando XD). Vou postar um pedaço por semana, pra ser bem metida a autora importante de fics (atualmente minha ídola é a Silverghost, e eu tô dando uma de ela! XD)... Leiam, divirtam-se e POSTEM REVIEWS, please! o/

**Capítulo 1 – Tentativas**

Era primavera, e fazia uma maravilhosa tarde quente de sábado em Hogwarts. Era fim de semana em que podiam visitar Hogsmeade, o único povoado completamente bruxo ainda existente. Todavia, poucos fizeram essa opção; o dia estava belo por demais para permanecerem nos jardins de Hogwarts, nadando no lago, conversando com os amigos e se divertindo das mais variadas maneiras possíveis.

Embaixo de uma árvore troncuda com uma copa bem servida de folhas, sentavam-se quatro amigos da Grifinória que sempre andavam juntos, todos do 7º ano. O grupo, muito popular, era formado por Tiago Potter, o Pontas; Sirius Black, o Almofadinhas; Remo Lupin, o Aluado e Pedro Pettigrew, o Rabicho.

Os garotos eram muito inteligentes, com exceção de Pettigrew, que era completamente tapado.

Tiago era um jovem de cabelos pretos arrepiados, de estatura mediana, olhos castanhos, e usava óculos. Estava sempre a cobiçar a garota ruiva dos belíssimos olhos verdes que se sentava debaixo da copa da árvore seguinte à deles. Seus cabelos eram sedosos como... ele não sabia explicar. Sabia apenas que ela era a mais linda deusa existente na Terra, no Olimpo, no Universo, que fosse; só sabia que gostava dela, e toda vez que a via, seu estômago dava um 720 perfeito, só isso. Mas nunca ligara para isso: a convidava para sair desde o seu 5º ano, ameaçando machucar Snape, o que ela terminantemente era contra; não gostava que pessoas fossem humilhadas. Era bondosa, doce, linda, educada, inteligente... sempre permanecia só naquela árvore, lendo um livro. E ele sempre a perturbava.

-Evans... – ele foi até ela, vendo que ela lia um livro entitulado 'Um Guia De Feitiços Para Se Brincar'. Ela levantou a cabeça, sorrindo. – Esse livro... é legal?

-Veio pedir emprestado para enfeitiçar o Snape, Potter? – perguntou ela, meio séria

-Digamos que seria uma ótima idéia... mas não, eu vim pedir um favor.

-Ah, não, Potter, se você veio de novo me convidar para sair, pode esquecer.

-Evans... por favor! – implorou ele

-Por que me chama de Evans se eu tenho nome?

-Desculpe... Lílian. Por favor!

-Eu posso pensar... Tiago. – sorriu ela

-Obrigado. Me dá falsas esperanças. – sorriu ele de volta – De qualquer forma... o trabalho de DCAT é em grupo de cinco... já tem grupo?

-Suponho e temo que não. – respondeu ela, balançando a cabeça – E acho que vou ser obrigada a me juntar a vocês, Potter.

-Era tudo o que eu queria. – murmurou para si mesmo, sorrindo, e continuou – Ok. A gente se fala, Ev... quero dizer, Lílian.

-Ei!

-Diga...

-Ahn... então, amanhã, na Sala Comunal, mesa da direita, às 20h.

-Tudo bem.

Ele voltou para a copa de sua árvore, e Sirius, o garoto musculoso de cabelos compridos caindo nos olhos, perguntou, excitado:

-O que ela disse, Pontas?

-Que vai pensar em sair comigo. – fez cara feia, e continuou – Mas ela vai fazer o trabalho de DCAT conosco. Amanhã, às oito da noite.

-Remo bem que poderia dar um jeito... – disse Pedro Pettigrew, um garoto baixinho e gorducho com cara de rato, com sua voz esganiçada – Ele é Monitor, e ela é Monitora Chefe, quero dizer... e ele é amigo dela.

-Francamente, Pontas... por que você foi escolher logo uma monitora? Pra encher nosso saco? – debochou Sirius

-Ah, cala a boca, Black! – respondeu ele – De qualquer forma, Pedro... prefiro que Remo não fale com ela.

-Ciúmes, é, Pontas? – perguntou Remo, rindo

-Hmm... talvez. – respondeu o garoto, dando de ombros

-Olha lá o Seboso. – apontou Sirius

-O que ele está tramando com Lúcio Malfoy e Rodolfo Lestrange? – estranhou Tiago

Nesse instante, Pedro começou a tremer.

-O que foi, Pedro? – perguntou Tiago

-É... sabe de algo que não deveria saber sobre eles e não quer contar-nos? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo o garoto tremer mais ainda. Os dois o cercavam.

-Deixem-no em paz, sabem que ele morre de medo do Malfoy. – disse a voz calma de Lupin por cima de um livro, à qual (quase) sempre os garotos obedeciam e Pedro saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, e parecia querer vomitar.

-Maluco. – murmurou Sirius – Mas o que será que eles estão tramando?

-Não sei. – respondeu Tiago, sincero, dando de ombros

-Deixem de ser desconfiados, vocês dois. Não diz respeito à vocês saber o assunto deles. – mandou Remo, novamente por cima de seu livro sobre lobisomens, intitulado "Como Saber Se Eu Sou Um Lobisomen?".

-Ah, Remo... eu sei como se descobre se é ou não um lobisomen. – reparou Sirius no título do livro

-Ah, é, Almofadinhas... – respondeu ele, rindo, abaixando o livro – Então conte-me como, porque eu não sei.

-Simplesmente pergunte a seus amigos se eles conseguem passar uma noite de lua cheia com você. – respondeu o garoto, fingindo falar sério

-Ah... gozado. – se intrometeu Tiago, também fingindo falar sério e com a voz bem baixa – Eu achei que você realmente fosse um lobisomen e conseguíssemos passar uma noite de lua cheia contigo.

-É... mas isso traz conseqüências graves... – disse Sirius, meio rabugento – Encontrei em mim mais três pulgas ontem.

-Sirius... sabia que você fica mais racional e dócil quando se transforma? Ah, claro, sem falar em suportável. – zoou Tiago

Os três riram como se tivessem comido **Cristaizinhos de Riso – ataque**, sabor abacaxi, da Dedosdemel. Era um dos que fazia mais escândalo. Pior que esse, só tinha o **crise**, com sabor de abóbora, e abaixo tinha o **gargalhadas** (sabor uva), **risadas** (sabor banana) e o **sorriso**, que tinha duas intensidades: o **II** era o mais forte, e produzia um sorriso bem aberto, que tinha sabor de tutti-frutti; o **I** produzia um sorriso nos lábios, e tinha sabor de menta. Muitos olhavam para eles, mas eles estavam acostumados; tudo o que eles faziam caía na boca do povo. Certa vez, Tiago inventara uma música, contendo coisas obcenas, falando da pobre Elizabeth Kishlley, do quarto ano da Lufa-Lufa. A música era tão ofensiva à pobre e impopular garota, que em menos de um dia, sem que saísse do círculo dos Marotos e da Torre Da Grifinória, a escola inteira cantava:

"_Beth Elizabeth, coça o c com cotonete_

_Beth Elizabeth, come pão com vinagrete_

_Beth... Elizabeth!_

_Um dia, Beth se confundiu_

_Comeu pão com cotonete_

_E com vinagrete o c fundiu_

_Beth... Elizabeth!"_

Muitos ganharam detenção, mas os Marotos foram uns dos poucos que não o fizeram, embora muitos dos que receberam protestassem que a criação era deles.

Agora paravam finalmente de rir. Ofegavam, sufocando o riso. Riram tanto que Tiago nem percebeu quando Rodolfo Lestrange se aproximou de Lílian, e ela conversava animadamente com o garoto da Sonserina, que era seu "amigo". Ela tinha nas mãos delicadas como suas pétalas uma rosa vermelha, recebida dele, e lançava olhares simpáticos para a flor durante a conversa com ele. Tiago sabia que o garoto demonstrava muitas das intenções que ele tinha com ela, mas por que ela dava bola pra ele? Certamente, só porque ele era metido a poeta e entregava-lhe poesias... embora, umas duas vezes, viu Lílian jogá-las fora logo após recebê-las.

Todavia, sem perceber, sentiu suas pernas levando-o até os dois. Sentiu uma fúria enorme, que subiu à sua cabeça, e só sabia que estaria pronto para uma guerra, se preciso. Nem percebeu a atitude de indagação dos colegas do porquê d'ele estar agindo daquele jeito.

**N/a:** Eu tenho quase certeza de que muitos querem saber o plano de Malfoy, Lestrange e Snape e o porquê do medo doentio de Pettigrew... é, infelizmente isso não será abordado _nessa_ fic, mas estou pensando em uma continuação, depois, onde esse tema vai ser abordado... é só colaborarem com reviews! chantagem emocional Ah, sim... vou postar um capítulo por dia, provavelmente... mas confesso que essa semana tá complicado, porque eu vou fazer matrícula no colégio, sair atrás de documentação... quando der, eu posto! Kisses!


	2. Duelo Amoroso

**Capítulo 2 – Duelo Amoroso**

Ele chegou até os dois. Parecia que o caminho fora uma eternidade, e parecia que seu coração explodiria de raiva, que era o que sentia juntamente com tristeza. Será que ela preferiria o Lestrange? Parecia que sim. A animação na conversa dos dois parecia dar a certeza de tudo.

A garota olhou Tiago com uma expressão estranha, como se perguntasse o porquê d'ele estar lá. Então, Rodolfo se meteu entre os dois e disse, desdenhoso:

-Perdeu algo, Potter?

-Potter... por favor, siga seu caminho ou diga logo o que quer... – suplicou ela tentando debilmente disfarçar o medo de os dois brigarem

-Não, Lílian... me diga como o Lestrange está te enchendo e eu juro... – dizia, e foi interrompido por Sirius e Remo, que chegavam do lado direito de Lílian:

-O que está acontecendo?

-Nós é que perguntamos. – dizia a voz fria de Malfoy, que chegava juntamente com Snape.

-Hahaha, olhem só o Seboso, casou com o Malfoy, é? – perguntou Sirius, esperando um motivo para enfrentá-los, mas quando Snape ia puxando a varinha, Lestrange disse:

-Isso é uma disputa entre eu e Potter, Snape... e se tiver a capacidade de me enfrentar sozinho, Potter... mande embora seus amigos.

-Vão. – disse Tiago, sem sequer olhar para trás, só encarando Rodolfo nos olhos, o ódio faiscando entre os dois.

-Ma... – tentou Sirius, mas Tiago o interrompeu:

-VÁ, fico bem sozinho. – mandou.

-Tá bom. – e Sirius voltou para a árvore onde estivera sentado, juntamente com Lupin, resmungando algo que soava como 'garotas... quem mandou que elas existissem?'.

-Então, Potter... um duelo, sugiro? – disse Rodolfo, sorrindo, achando sua idéia brilhante

-NÃO! – gritou Lílian, para impedi-los – Vocês não... não podem. Como monitora, tiro pontos de vocês.

-Calma, Lilly... – disse Rodolfo, deixando Tiago mais furioso ainda: ele ousava se referir à Lílian como _Lilly_? E, para fúria e descontrole total do garoto, Rodolfo conjurou uma rosa, desta vez branca, com a varinha. Então, Tiago se descontrolou e gritou para a varinha _"Leviacorpus!"_.

Rodolfo foi erguido no ar pelo tornozelo, fazendo-o gritar de dor e sentir seu sangue escorrer pelo seu tronco e chegar à sua cabeça. Sentia a vergonha de ser um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola e estar sendo humilhado pelo seu 'rival', por assim dizer. Todos riam, até que Lílian berrou:

-Potter... _ponha-o no chão_!

-Só se você sair comigo. E desta vez é sério.

-Tá, tá, eu saio com você.

-Prometa.

-Tá, eu _prometo_, Potter, e agora...

-E me chama de Pontas.

A garota soltou um murmúrio choroso, bufou e respondeu:

-Tá, _Pontas_, eu _prometo _sair contigo.

Tiago deu um sorriso triunfante. Sentia certo prazer em ser chamado de "Pontas".

Sirius sussurrou para Remo, enquanto assistiam a cena, debochando:

-Ele leva jeito com as garotas, não?

-Pois é... – respondeu Remo, sério, só para não desapontar o amigo.

-Ok. Daqui a pouco eu solto... – respondeu Tiago

-Pott... quero dizer, _Pontas_, por favor... não quero tirar pontos de você. – reclamou a garota

-Você _não vai_ precisar descontar pontos dele, Evans. Eu mesma terei a honra. – disse a professora McGonagall, com os lábios contraídos de raiva – Potter... já chega. Solte o garoto.

-Tá. – disse ele, sem contestações. Porém, fizera o garoto levitar mais alto ainda, e fez-lo cair de uma altura um pouco maior, amassando sua belíssima cara de trasgo (embora já amassada).

-_Já chega_... Potter, me acompanhe. – disse ela, desgostosa, contraindo novamente os lábios como se os transfigurasse a uma simples linha.

Tiago não hesitou, acompanhou a professora sem sequer dar um pio. Chegaram à sala dela, no segundo andar, e ela fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse, o qual ele obedeceu.

-Potter, eu _realmente_ acreditava que você tinha melhorado, cinco meses sem detenção pra você é simplesmente uma proeza incrível. Todavia, você _tinha_ que atacar o menino Lestrange sem qualquer motivo.

-Eu _tinha _um motivo! – defendeu-se Tiago, sem querer. E se ela perguntasse _qual _o motivo, diria o quê? Ciúmes bobos de uma garota que nem era direito sua amiga?

-Receio que sim, e que até eu sei sobre seus encantamentos com a Evans. Mas não é _assim_ que vai conquistá-la, se quer saber, Potter. A única capaz de ser conquistada com esses atos... – ela suspirou, e ele estranhou sua atitude. Achou que ela fosse dizer que seria ela, e imaginou-se correndo pelos corredores fugindo do beijo melado, velho e cheio de baba da professora. Então, ela continuou, após uma breve pausa que permitiu todas essas imaginações dele – é uma _expulsão_.

-**Expulsão?** – perguntou ele, perplexo, assustando-se. Sempre quebrara as regras da escola, sendo cada vez mais rebelde, e nunca falaram em expulsão. Por que seria desta vez? O que havia de errado em sentir ciúmes e não se controlar?

**N/a: **Esse capítulo é meio mexicano XD mas tá com nexo em relação ao resto, então... o/ Deixem reviews e fiquem felizes em fazer uma autora feliz ser mais feliz ainda Até quando der! o/

**Agradecimentos especiais: **


	3. Sofrimento

**Capítulo 3 – Sofrimento**

-É duro, Potter, eu sei. Mas, se continuar nesse ritmo, o senhor poderá ser expulso vergonhosamente, faltando apenas três meses para o fim do ano letivo.

Ele suspirou, meio que aliviado.

-Então... - disse ela, voltando seus olhos para as ampulhetas que mostravam a quantidade de pontos de cada casa. A da Lufa-Lufa continha pedrinhas de ouro; a da Corvinal, pedrinhas de safira; a da Sonserina continha esmeraldas e, a da Grifinória, rubis. As duas últimas estavam extamente empatadas à quantidade de pedrinhas, e então a professora continuou – Receio que 50 pontos serão descontados da Grifinória por sua causa, Potter.

E, ao dizer isso, a quantidade de pedrinhas da Grifinória diminuiu, ganhando apenas da da Lufa-Lufa.

-Mas... por que a Sonserina não perdeu pontos? Pelo Lestrange? – indignou-se Tiago

-Receio que não tenhamos visto Lestrange fazer nada de mais.

-ELE ME PROPÔS UM DUELO! – gritou o garoto, salpicando a professora de cuspe

-Pena que o senhor resolveu atacar pelas costas, Potter.

O garoto fez uma expressão desgostosa, e ela continuou.

-Bom, você receberá uma detenção, e...

-_Detenção_?

-Sim, senhor Potter, _detenção_. Agora... receberá mais tarde um bilhete com sua detenção. Agora vá se arrumar para o jantar. Boa noite. – dizia a professora, encaminhando Tiago para a porta. Ele seguiu seu caminho, mal-humorado, para a Torre da Grifinória, onde encontrou Sirius, Remo e Pedro esperando-o, perguntando notícias, mas ele passou direto por eles e seguiu até a garota que continuava entretida em seu livro, que olhou-o espantada e tentou dizer algo:

-Potter, eu... me desculpe, eu... – ela se desculpava por algo que não sabia o que era. Protótipos de lágrimas pressionavam seus olhos, querendo sair, mas ela foi mais forte. Controlou-as.

-É ISSO, NÃO É, LÍLIAN? SE VOCÊ QUER CONTINUAR SE ENVOLVENDO COM O LESTRANGE, NÃO AUMENTE MINHAS ESPERANÇAS! NÃO ME FAÇA PARECER QUE TUDO É COLORIDO, TUDO É LINDO... ME DEIXA CONTINUAR NO MEU MUNDO CINZENTO E SEM GRAÇA...

-Tiago, você... – perguntou ela, sentindo-se indignada

-VOCÊ SEMPRE TEM QUE PASSAR POR MIM, NÃO É, TÃO LINDA, TÃO TUDO, SABE QUE EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ, E TEM QUE SE DERRETER COM AS ROSINHAS DO LESTRANGE, NÃO?

-_Peraí_, Potter! Eu acho que eu _não tenho_ compromisso algum com _ninguém _deste mundo, e o _último _com quem eu os teria seria contigo, que é indigno da boa vontade de qualquer um!

Ele se irritou mais, odiava quando ela tinha razão. E se ele realmente não a merecesse? Dane-se, ele tinha que colocar tudo pra fora agora, e ambos continuavam descontrolados. A Sala Comunal, antes vazia exceto por eles, agora abrigava quase toda a torre, que vinha correndo de seus dormitórios ver o barraco.

-AH, SIM, EVANS... EU ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ SENTE A _FELICIDADE _DE ME DESPREZAR SÓ PORQUE NÃO SOU _CERTINHO_, NÃO CHEGO À SUA ALTURA, SÓ PORQUE QUASE _CHEGO_ A SER TÃO INTELIGENTE QUANTO VOCÊ, NÃO É MESMO? – disse ele, sabendo que suas mágoas liquefaziam-se em palavras, e saíam do fundo de seu coração. Respirou fundo, e continuou – VOCÊ QUER ALGUÉM QUE SEJA BURRO E NÃO COMPREENDA QUE VOCÊ SENTE A DEPLORÁVEL _NECESSIDADE _DE SER MELHOR QUE TODOS. EU VOU TE MOSTRAR O QUE PERDES COM ISSO, EVANS... – berrava ele, e então puxou-a rápida e violentamente e a beijou, e em seguida ouviu-se apenas o estalido certo de um tapa. Um tapa dolorido, que a mãe delicada que o dera arrastara junto ódio, raiva, rancor, mágoa e ilusão.

Ele, desprezando-a agora, saiu, subindo para seu dormitório, batendo os pés e atropelando a todos os curiosos.

-VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO É ASSIM, POTTER! – a garota gritara, e suas lágrimas finalmente caíam. Sua voz fraca continuou – Você sabe...

Todos os curiosos voltaram para seus dormitórios, vendo que não tinha mais nada que valesse à pena ouvir.

Remo, que era amigo da garota, talvez o único que realmente se importasse com ela, foi até ela, e Sirius e Pedro continuaram na porta da Sala Comunal, como se esperassem que Tiago resolvesse descer para irem jantar.

-Acalme-se, Lílian... ele... ele está... hmm... _nervoso_, é isso. – disse Remo, acariciando os cabelos da garota, que se afundara em uma das poltronas vermelhas aconchegantes daquela sala circular

-_Nervoso_? É... ele fala como se eu fosse _culpada _de tudo, Remo... – dizia ela, derrubando lágrimas que pareciam infinitas

-Lilly... olha, me escuta: não deixa_ isso_ te abalar tanto. Mostre-se forte, guerreira, como você sempre foi.

-Tem razão. – disse ela, enxugando suas lágrimas, sorrindo – Vou fazê-lo.

Ela o abraçou.

-------

Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino dos garotos do 7º ano, Tiago só pensava naquele tapa, que doera mais do que devera; doera tão forte, mas tão forte, que o garoto decidiu não descer para jantar.

Alguém bateu na porta.

-Quem é? – perguntou Tiago, mal-humorado

-Almofadinhas e Rabicho para Pontas. – disse a voz de Sirius

-Entrem. – respondeu à contragosto

-Putz, cara... – disse ele ao amigo – Eu nunca vi a Evans tão furiosa contigo.

-E você com ela. – completara Pedro, com a confirmação de Sirius, que assentira com a cabeça.

-Me descontrolei, só isso. – respondeu aos amigos, sem emoção – Cadê o Remo?

-Ficou consolando ela. Sabe... eles são amigos. – respondeu Sirius

-E devem ser, realmente, não é? Ela prefere a ele do que a mim. E ele dá trela pra ela, dá corda, e... – dizia Tiago raivoso, incluindo Lupin nessa briga

-Ei... dá um tempo, Pontas! – disse Sirius – Aluado é nosso amigo, e você sabe que ele fica de olho na minha prima, a "Fera".

-Bellatrix pode ser tosca, Almofadinhas, meu caro... – disse Lupin, aparecendo à porta – mas é realmente "Bela", e talvez eu, um simplório lobisomen, seja a Fera predestinada a viver com ela. – falava em tom sonhador, e, parecendo acordar, terminou – Pena que de graciosa em seu jeito não tenha nada. Arrogante como nunca vi em minha vida.

-VOCÊ, seu traidor! – dissera Tiago, levantando-se e indo ameaçadoramente até Remo, sendo segurado por Sirius e Pedro (que apenas o segurava para dizer que estava ajudando, pois além da força de Sirius ser suficiente, Pedro _não tinha_ forças para tal).

-Ei... calma lá, Pontas... traidor uma _ova_! Aconselhei-a a lutar por o que ela quer... – defendeu-se Aluado

-_O quê_? – perguntou-se Tiago, que não acreditava no que entendera. _Ela_, afinal, gostava _dele_? Pelas palavras de Remo, parecia que sim...

-É... entendeu certo. – disse Remo, e continuou – Licença, vou jantar.

Ele retirou-se, e Sirius, vendo que o amigo parecia mais calmo, lhe disse:

-Chegou esse recado pra você. Da McGonagall.

E entregou-lhe um pergaminho escrito em tinta esmeralda.

"_Potter,_

_a detenção proposta a ti na tarde de hoje dar-se-á às 21h de hoje. Favor procurar-me no jantar para mais informações._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Professora McGonagall"_

-Ótimo... detenção às 21h... – resmungou ele, e descia para jantar sem dizer nada, acompanhado dos amigos. Quando chegou na Sala Comunal viu Lílian sendo beijada por Richard Chaparrow, um garoto do 7º ano também, o qual Tiago odiava porque enchia-lhe sempre pedindo uma vaga no time de Quadribol, do qual era capitão.

-PARECE QUE ESTÁ SE _DIVERTINDO_, EVANS.

Ela se soltou do beijo e olhou-o, estarrecida. Ele nem ligou; saiu pelo quadro, ainda acompanhado dos amigos, mas parou ao sair, para ouvir o que diziam eles lá dentro. Ouviu outro estalido de tapa, que vinha das mesmas mãos delicadas que bateram em seu rosto produzindo aquele mesmo estampido.

-Nunca... nunca... toque... em... _mim_! – dizia Lílian, raivosa – Eu confiei contar a ti minhas mágoas, confiei dizer que _AMO_ Potter e não sabes controlar a raiva que sente dele porque não te deixa jogar Quadribol? Francamente... _SUMA_ daqui!

Tiago sorriu. Nunca parecera tão feliz com alguém sendo humilhado, nem mesmo com Snape. Então, concluíra com seus botões que poderia seguir seu caminho.

-Bela noite, não, colegas! – ele exclamara, sorrindo

**N/a: **Esse capítulo da briga é essencial aqui XD E é fofo... Adoro escrever brigas x maníaca Espero reviews!

**Agradecimentos: **


	4. Detenção

**Capítulo 4 - Detenção**

Após o jantar, Tiago procurou a professora. Eram 20h em ponto, e ele conversava com ela.

-Então, Potter, sua detenção será realizada juntamente com o Snape.

-Snape? Não tinha ninguém m... – dizia ele, e foi interrompido pela professora

-Não, Potter... é uma detenção que precisa ser feita em dupla. E Snape estava aguardando por essa... oportunidade de receber o que merecera.

-O que ele fez? – perguntou Tiago, meio curioso. Snape não era de ganhar detenções.

-Algo que provavelmente não lhe diz respeito, Potter. Agora, preste atenção: eu não sei o que é a detenção. Filch a aplicará. Disse que é realmente algo que nunca se esquece, e disse que não vai ser tão mau com vocês.

-Licença, professora... – dizia Filch, encarando Potter de cima à baixo – Snape prestou-me um servicinho... e eu fiz com que isso servisse de detenção. Potter, acompanhe-me.

-Tudo bem, Argo... acompanhe-o, Potter... boa noite.

Ele saiu atrás de Filch, mas rumando para onde, ele não sabia.

-Chegamos. – disse Filch, desdenhando um sorriso maldoso – É aqui.

Tiago entrou atrás de Filch. Viu-se numa sala extremamente suja, com vários objetos de tortura à sua volta. Sabia que era a antiga sala de torturas, que continha objetos horríveis que penduravam os infratores pelas canelas. Ele ficou pensando se seria obrigado a usar aqueles aparatos maravilhosos...

-Então, Potter... – disse Filch – Sua tarefa será simples: é só escrever... com essa pena aqui.

-Escrever o que, Sr. Filch? – perguntou, bondoso, quase que tirando sarro. Escrever era moleza!

-"Sou um irritante garoto arrogante".Pedido especial de Snape, que usou magia para espantar Pirraça, já que eu sou um sujo incapaz de enfeitiçar uma simples formiga.

-Certo. – disse, contendo-se para não rir. Filch, paga-pau de Snape? Essa era nova... os Marotos tinham que saber... – Quantas vezes?

-Até marcar... e quero ver se continuará com esse sorrisinho tolo na cara.

-Ok. – debochou ele, e sentou-se na cadeira, empurrando-a em direção à mesa suja de madeira podre, pôs-se a escrever com a pena entregue por Filch.

Ao começar a escrever, sentiu uma sensação de dor. Uma dor aguda, forte, em sua mão. Ele não molhara a pena na tinta, e mesmo assim a pena escrevia com uma tinta vermelho-vivo, que ele percebeu ser o seu sangue.

**N/a: **Okay, esse capítulo é pequeno, mas eu estou postando o 5 junto, porque ele também é pequeno... e adiantado porque amanhã não vai dar pra postar! não me matem Não sei se quinta também vai dar, mas faço o possível! Ah... deixem reviews e façam a Cami feliz XD Kisses!

**Agradecimentos: **Jullie Black, valeu por ter gostado! Dois capítulos antecipados, e só faltam dois pra acabar essa fic! Chuif... me senti tão importante com ela... adorei escrever, postar, interagir... pena que tudo acaba. Aprender a lidar com isso é o mais difícil! XD


	5. Ajuda Inesperada

**Capítulo 5 – Ajuda Inesperada**

"A detenção já devia ter acabado", pensou Lilly. De repente, o buraco do retrato se escancarou, revelando o garoto que aquelas orbes verdes tanto desejavam ver.

- Potter! – ela se levantou correndo, pegou sua mão e soltou um gritinho agudo e abafado ao mesmo tempo – Ah, não, isto está horrível, e eu...

- Obrigado, Evans. – ele cuspiu, com desdém, puxando sua mão violentamente

- Tiago... só me desculpa. E vem aqui, assim que eu soube, eu...

- Soube? Como? – ele questionou, confuso

- Não importa agora. Coloque a mão nessa poção que preparei. Vai ajudar a cicatrizar...

- É essência de murtisco?

- É, sim. – ela sorriu fraternalmente – Agora, obedeça.

Ele a obedeceu.

- Mas... como... ? – perguntava

- Sirius, Remo e Pedro vieram conversar comigo, e eu vi Snape fora da detenção. Comentei isso e Sirius se zangou, indo tirar satisfações com Snape, que disse que além de fazer um favor a Filch, este também queria se vingar de você, então em troca da detenção, Snape ensinou a Filch a detenção da pena, e falou mais sobre. Em resumo... Sirius atacou Snape...

- ...e perdemos 50 pontos. Que _ótimo_.

- Como sabe?

- É sempre assim. – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo

- Suponho que... eu possa fazer algo por você?

- Com certeza pode. A começar pelas desculpas...

- ...que eu já pedi.

- Desculpas, Evans.

- Por quê?

- Por me fazer te amar tanto a ponto de sofrer assim. Essas feridas deixadas por você não cicatrizam tão fácil como essa da minha mão... nem litros e litros de essência de murtisco o farão enquanto você não for minha.

Ela permaneceu calada, e ele entendeu que ela não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas que se sentia em parcela culpada. Ele resolveu então mudar o assunto.

- Que horas são?

- Três e meia da madrugada. Fiquei acordada todo esse tempo sem sequer pregar os olhos.

Ele acabara de perceber o corpo dela bem marcado pela camisola leve e semitransparente caída até seus pés. Ele também prestava atenção ao decote da garota, que indicava que Lílian já era uma mulher.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Lilly corou, mas Tiago não vacilou nem sequer quebrou aquele contato. Ele parecia hipnotizado por aqueles belos e profundos olhos verdes, mas se levantou e Lílian não conseguiu se distanciar a tempo; colou-a em si com um movimento voraz e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Lilly, eu te quero.

**N/a: **Como diz a Silverghost ídola, liguem os ventiladores no próximo capítulo! Huahahah... bom, esse vem junto com o 4. Dúvidas sobre uma possível ausência, vide nota do capítulo 4. Boa leitura, e exigo reviews! u.u Zuera... Cami ama os leitores fofos!

**Agradecimentos: **Miss Halloween, momyxz lindaaaa... um puta dum valeu pra você que tá acompanhando essa fic e que deu a primeira opinião nela! Valeuuuuu! Te amo!


	6. Entrega I

**Capítulo 6 – Entrega I**

Então ele a beijou, e ficaram um bom tempo daquele jeito, quando ela interrompeu e tomou uma distância considerável.

- Era bom demais pra ser verdade... – Tiago murmurou, dando um soco na mesa mais próxima e em seguida soltando um suspiro e levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Tiago, acredite, eu não posso... – ela disse, tocando o rosto do rapaz com profundo carinho

- Não pode... – começou ele, se aproximando novamente - ...ou não quer?

Ela sorriu, e se deixou levar. Eles se beijavam ardentemente; Tiago acariciava as formas da garota, que tinha um dilema a resolver. Seu corpo pedia mais daquilo, mas sua consciência pedia para parar com aquela loucura. Ela argumentava para si que era aquela loucura que ela desejava para si há tempos.

Ele a jogou na poltrona e se jogou por cima. Levantava a camisola da garota, acariciando suas pernas. Foi aí que a consciência de Lilly venceu a batalha.

- Pára, Potter. – disse ela, empurrando-o para longe

- Ah, o que foi dessa vez? – ele se levantou irritado, meio ofegante

- Eu vou te dizer o que foi...

- Lilly, você tava me dando bola, por isso... pô, o que você...

- Tiago, beijos não significam _nada_...

- Nada, Lilly? **Nada**?

**N/a: **Sugestão básica... leiam esse capítulo com dez ventiladores em cima XD E, sim, ouvindo Brothers intrumental, do anime Fullmetal Alchemist. O download pode ser feito em e necessita cadastro, mas vale a pena! Booom... deu pra vir postar hoje! Aishiteruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Agradecimentos:**

**>>>>>> Bi Radcliffe: **Nyá, que bom que você gostou! Eu já li a sua fic, ATUALIZA TAMBÉM! XD Kisses...

**>>>>>> Jullie Black: **É, tá acabando... :( Powtz, eu tow triste, amanhã ou sexta tem o último capítulo! Que pena... mas continue acompanhando os outros lançamentos da super Bella Mint ;D Ouié XD

**>>>>>> DD Black Malfoy: **Enquanto você for viva, sempre vai ter homenagens da Cami! A Cami ama ama ama você mooooooooito! Continua opinando pa Cami, vioo? Kisses!


	7. Entrega II

**Capítulo 7 – Entrega II**

- Não. – ela se levantou – Boa noite, porque eu já perdi boa parte da minha por _sua_ causa.

- Lilly... – ele segurou seu braço – Amanhã é sábado.

- E o que tem que é sábado? – ela cuspiu, impaciente

- Fica... – pediu, carente, e a puxou para si. Ela sentia as mãos quentes dele contornando-a. Ele, então, sussurrou em seu ouvido – Me dê essa chance... só essa, eu me mostro merecedor de teus beijos, de teu corpo e de teu amor.

Ela ficou sem ação; por trás de toda aquela sua dureza, havia o coração mole e apaixonado que queria aceitar aqueles beijos, aquelas carícias. E ela aceitou. Sem dizer sequer uma palavra, mas os beijos disseram mais.

- Vem. – ele disse, interrompendo aqueles beijos que os dois tanto queriam – Me segue.

Ele estendeu a capa da invisibilidade para ela, e eles saíram da Sala Comunal. Caminharam e enfim chegaram a um lugar que ela não conhecia, e lá entraram.

- O que... – começou Lílian a perguntar ao ver aquele belo quarto de casal, mas ele a interrompeu com um beijo

- O lugar onde a nossa felicidade vai se concretizar, Lils. – ele respondeu, voltando a beijá-la ferozmente

Pegou-a no colo, e a aninhou na cama, onde pôs-se ao seu lado. Ela lhe disse:

- Não estou pronta, Tiago, não...

- Eu te amo. – ele disse, simplesmente, ignorando-a e deixando-a desarmada

A noite se seguiu, mas jamais alguém chegara a saber que logo nessa primeira noite a felicidade realmente se concretizaria , dando vida a Harry, o garoto que sobreviveu.

**N/a: **Capítulo também pequeno, que eu acho fofo! Mas meu preferido ainda é o 6! u.u Nyááá... eu vou chorar! Minha primeira FIC COMPLETA publicada no FF, eu nem acredito... putz... valeu a todos que leram, acompanharam e aos que lerão... eu respondo as reviews de vocês como um capítulo 8, beleza? Kisses!

**Agradecimentos:** Miss Halloween, DD Black Malfoy, mamyxz linda do coração! Essa fic é quase completamente dedicada a você! Eu te amooo! E... bom, num é NC... eu disse que era meio indecente... XD


End file.
